To The Hounds Of Hell
by Aishi-Cc
Summary: The Watchdogs just made a big mistake, even human members of S.H.I.E.L.D. don't go down easy.
1. Chapter 1

No real idea where this came from, no fan art or comment or anything, but hey One Shots are often like that. I have an idea of what to add to this but unless those flesh out, and/or people really want more this will stay a One Shot for a while. I have a lot to update and QuakeRider Hell is only a fraction of it. As always thoughts, suggestions, playful nagging, are/is welcome.

 **WarNinGs** : QuakeRider fluff and snark, Fitz has some crazy luck, the Rider is just a walking badass.

 **Aishi Say**

" _And if I catch it coming back my way  
I'm gonna serve it to you  
And that ain't what you want to hear  
But that's what I'll do  
And the feeling coming from my bones  
Says find a home_."

'A seven nation army' by the White Stripes, so many Marvel MVs to this song.

 **A SEVEN NATION ARMY COULDN'T HOLD ME BACK**

Fitz panted trying not to think about the rubble being held up by nothing but seemly impossible moving bones. The Ghost Rider stood over him, dust graying his ever present jacket, a chunk of rebar stuck through his chest. He was trying not to think about how that empty rib cage under thick leather defied science. His first run in with the Rider had been terrifying, something straight out of a horror movie standing right next to him fighting something else from a similar movie. Daisy had vouched for him, a fact Mack had been less then pleased about. What could a gun do against something that defied the laws of nature and science really? After being 'ghosted' he had seen a much more human side of Robbie, perhaps who Daisy was more familiar with at that point. Robbie's distress and cries of pain did not fit with the scary flaming monster Fitz knew him as, he was far from scary in that much pain. Even when Robbie had touched him Fitz had not been afraid of him, and not simply because the move had not been remotely aggressive. He had met plenty of people who looked one way and were another, and while Robbie was indeed dangerous he was not Ward. Claims that he only hurt and killed people with innocent blood on their hands, so to speak, we're believed. May was only dangerous when she choose to be Robbie was not so different in that respect, none of them were really.

Even now with enough stone pressing against his back to crush anyone without supper strength, or powers like Daisy, and a spear of metal impaling him he was not as scary as he likely should be. Fitz could not help but wonder if it hurt, could the Rider feel pain like Robbie still could? Impaled in the demon core and still conscious and coherent was far more terrifying to Fitz than this monster that hid under Robbie's skin. "Thank you." It was completely insufficient but with the dust coating his throat speaking was hard for him, impossible for the other. The skull tilted slightly as It regarded him before nodding, Robbie likely would have just shrugged it off as well. It made him wonder about their newest asset just waiting to become an agent. Had becoming the Rider along with everything that had happened with his uncle really made Robbie so indifferent, or was it a defense mechanism? Daisy cared about him, Jemma had told him so, and Robbie cared back, at least enough to cover her back and tag along with her all this time. Bonding over a shared mystery was how he and Jemma had started out, it made him smile when he thought of Daisy following in Jemma's footsteps.

A flaming skull turned as if It heard something, how It could hear anything Fitz still did not understand. He swore he saw the eye sockets shift before a burst of fire came and went. Blinking he wondered if he had just seen a demon snort or sigh, both equally odd in his opinion. Unsure why It would do either he jumped when heard his mobile go off. Ignoring the look he swore was a skeptical raised eyebrow on a flaming skull he hit talk. "Daisy, are you all all right?"

"Yeah, I was able the quake the rubble so it fell clear of us, you?"

"Robbie is keeping me from being crushed at the moment." Fitz looked up noting at head jerk followed by a shake of the head, frowning for a moment. "I believe They would appreciate it if you refrained from quaking anymore." The Rider nodded and Fitz smile a bit, learning to read the Rider's gestures would no doubt come in handy. "He nodded."

"Shit, if I destabilize something you could end up a Fitz sandwich."

Fitz frowned confused, not catching a skull tilt, "A what now?"

"It's a joke from Resident Evil...a video game? Never mind I got ya. Mack we need to be gentle or Fitz is in for a bad day!"

"I am sure Robbie's will not be improved either," Fitz chimed in, just because he could not be killed did not mean he would be all right with being buried alive. Tilting his head the engineer wondered if a flaming skeleton could even be counted as alive, perhaps it was just the principle of the thing in this case? Skull tilted and Fitz was sure It was listening to something he could not hear, what he was unsure of if it was not their friends. Trying not to think too much about Hell and reanimated people turning into skeletal soul collectors he closed his eyes. As long as nothing suddenly shifted he was safe enough where he was, and it was clear the Ghost Rider could stand like that for hours and only move if It wished to. Human wills were potentially powerful forces, even if they were hard to quantify with scientific measurements. Sighing softly he allowed his mind to wander, if the Rider had wanted him dead He would not have bothered to save him, or would have fought Robbie when he tried.

 **A SEVEN NATION ARMY COULDN'T HOLD ME BACK**

Fitz opened his eyes when he felt very strong hands grip him and pull as if he weighed no more then a child, and to Mack he likely did not. "I got you Turbo, can you walk?" Mack frowned as he examined the smaller man covered in dust, he looked intact just dirty.

"Likely," Fitz answered, allowing Mack to haul him to his feet before trying to stand. Nodding he concluded he was a bit stiff and dusty but no worst for ware considering the state of the former building. Following Mack he glanced back at the mound of fallen building Robbie was still holding upright, being inhuman had a few advantages that was for sure. "I think we are far enough He can free himself now."

Mack frowned when Fitz brought up that thing, It could stay buried for all he cared but Robbie did not deserve that fate. "Robbie's not claustrophobic is he?"

Daisy shrugged, she had never asked since it had never been a thing, phobia were not always rational. Fitz frowned but had no clear answer, "He was only worried about me as he changed, since I cannot self-heal as They can. The Rider seemed perfectly calm, which was more then fine with me."

" _Way_ better then pissed, not pretty," Daisy was no longer weary of either of them but violence was their second language just as it had become hers. "ROBBIE!"

Stone shifted as the sides were pushed out before the large chunks they had been holding up were shoved aside as if they were only minor annoyances and not hundreds of pounds of solid would be death. The Rider cracked his neck before starting towards the small group, organs growing back as He walked. Robbie frowned when swiping his jacket did little to remove the dust, pale gray was fine but just looking at his jacket made him want to sneeze. Giving up with an annoyed sigh he blinked when he received a hug from Fitz, freezing in shock. The scientist was no longer wary of him but no one really just hugged him anymore, not that he minded really since Fitz was a nice guy. "I'm fine, just dusty is all."

Fitz nodded, cheek shifting against thick leather, looking up he smiled Robbie's face and hair were dust free. "I know, but that was the second time you've personally saved my life."

Robbie blinked at the strange guy he had met not all that long ago really, "You don't deserve to go out like that, none of you do."

Fitz smiled, he knew in the Framework he had done horrible things but that had not been entirely him, and the man he was standing so close to had killed real live people. True they all seemed to be evil men but he had seen the Rider kill up close and personal, it was fast but not at all painless. Knowing that a guy who had spent many a night passing judgment on the wicked deemed him worth protecting did mean a lot, he was not damned simply damaged like the rest of them. "Neither do you."

Robbie opened his mouth to protest slightly, more so him then any of them, only to close it when a Quinjet decloaked and landed. Smiling a slight but genuine smile he watched Simmons run out and meet Fitz in a hug, her nice clean outfit no longer as nice and clean. Turning his head he smirked a little at Daisy when she'd folded her arms on his shoulder, her uniform already dusty in spots. "You did good Chica."

Daisy's smirk turned into a grin, the team was all about nicknames, "So did you Calenton." When Robbie arched a brow at her she bit her lower lip slightly, "Elena said it meant hot head...I didn't just call you something _really_ embarrassing did I?" She knew the same few words all Americans did but for someone who worked with spies, and had spent so much time in parts of America where Spanish was common she knew very little. Lowering her arms she tried to guess what Elena had gotten her to say, it couldn't be that bad since she liked Robbie too.

Robbie shook his head, every language had words that were insults or endearment based purely on tone, or multiple meanings slang or otherwise. "Breathe Daisy, you just surprised me is all."

"At least he is not always a calenton or we'd have to muzzle him," Mack teased knowing Robbie would not mind him teasing just a bit, they had bonded after all.

Robbie smirk at the large black man, he was just as tough as he looked, "You and what army ese?"

"Don't need one," Mack smirked right back, Robbie was a mean fighter who could take a hit better then most.

"Ya quisieras," Robbie countered, thinking back to their is that a dare conversation, which he had totally won.

Mack chuckled, patting a dusty shoulder, "Say that when you don't have powers I dare you."

Robbie shook his head but was grinning, "If you're still around by then you're on."

Simmons smiled as she walked up to the grinning pair that had butted heads not all that long ago, they were adorable teasing each other playfully. Robbie was fitting in nicely with the rest of them, or at least he was now that he had stopped fighting it. When rich brown focused on her she smiled fondly at him before throwing her arms around his neck, his dusty jacket surprising soft under her fingers and wrists. "Thank you Robbie, thank you."

Robbie froze when yet another scientist hugged him, Simmons was the proper one from what Daisy had told him. Closing his eyes he loosely wrapped his arms around the British agent, not at all lost on why Daisy was so fond of her. "Glad I was here to help."

Daisy wiped her eye, she knew what Fitz-Simmons had been through and truly believed they deserved a happy end finally. Robbie was getting used to being touched again, she assumed he had never been a huger, and it was good to see. He had protected Fitz as he would have any of them, though she knew they had bonded a bit while 'ghosted'. Seeing Jemma warming to Robbie despite what she knew he had done reminded Daisy why everyone loved her so damn much. Grinning as Jemma pulled away she moved back to Robbie's side, "Huggable isn't he?"

Jemma blushed slightly as Robbie just tilted his head at Daisy, for a former murdering currently still rather violent vigilante he was rather endearing. Smiling a knowing smile she dusted off her blouse as well as she could, "You ought to know."

Daisy turned towards her friend ducking her head blushing, glancing at Robbie she noted his questioning look and wondered if he had heard the comment, or was simply aware one had been made. Deciding not to enlighten the leather wearing immortal if he had not she smirked back at Jemma, "Hey I'm still clean...mostly."

Robbie glanced at the pair, females confused him sometimes, turning to Fitz he nodded towards them, "That normal?'

"Sometimes...how do you feel?" Fitz could see the jacket was repaired so he knew Robbie was healed, healed did not mean all right.

"Huh? I'm fine, why?" Robbie frowned at the engineer, was he worried there was lingering pain or something? "It doesn't hurt, the Rider can't really feel pain so don't worry about it."

That made sense, the Rider was nothing but bones and flames powered by hurt and rage, could it feel for anyone? Robbie cared that was why he had stuck around after returning for a second time, he had already proven he could not be contained or controlled. "So once you are whole again the pain is also gone?"

"Yeah, good as new every time. I wouldn't be much use to Him if I took long to recover." Robbie shrugged, he was used to it all, and it was not as if he and the Rider were exactly close friends.

"If it makes you feel better I slashed his cheek when we met, and I had no clue he could self heal until he took me home during the blackouts." Daisy had noticed his face when he had turned to face her, there had not been a mark on him. His freckles had gotten her attention, they were not as noticeable in the dark, or when you were fighting for your life. She had learned how expressive his face and eyes could be, she could spend hours just watching him smile and laugh at anything really.

Robbie frowned slightly as he glanced at the wreak he had been buried in, "You were too busy pressing your luck."

Daisy frowned knowing Robbie was thinking something dark by the flex of his jaw, "You did win both times." Robbie turned at that and Daisy grinned, she had not meant to depress him, "You better watch your back Reyes next one is lucky number 3"

Robbie tilted his head before grinning, "I still like my chances Chica."

"Now, now you're both pretty," Mack teased grinning, he was curious to see how well Quake could stand up to Ghost Rider, as long as it was friendly this time.

Fitz laughed when the dusty black clad pair both blinked at Mack, it was adorable when couples made matching facial expressions. "Streaming it might be a great way to scare the Watchdogs."

"Oh honestly, those people would just scream fake until meeting either of them," Jemma muttered crossing her arms. "Bloody Trolls the sodding lot of them."

Daisy chocked, not sure if it was the language or Jemma using Trolls correctly that got her. Robbie steadied her and she nodded. "Jemma the Hell?"

"No, I'm with her," Mack chimed in, "I am still all for 'leaking' clips of you two kicking ass on the net."

Robbie blinked at the proper Brit, he had not seen that coming. Turning his attention to Mack he shrugged, "I guess I could knock some skulls for the camera, not like it is hard to find punks in a city."

"Well I guess if Robbie is down for it it's a date," Daisy smirked hooking his arm and pulling, he came along after a moment. "Since we are both dusty how about you Ring us back to base and once we change we can Ring back for Lucy? The others will be around for hours analyzing the Watchdogs new make the building collapse on Quake trick so no one will touch her."

Robbie glanced back at the others before frowning at Daisy, "You really want to teach them not to target your friend hm?"

"And you don't?" Daisy challenged, Robbie was pretty calm but he was used to keeping his cool around people after all so it was not as strange as it could be.

Rich brown turned to burning embers with a sneer, "I want to teach them there are far worst things then Inhumans out there."

Daisy flattened her hand on soft worn leather, looking at her dusty hand before looking up at a man with literal demons to fight. "You are not one of those worst things Robbie, _He_ might be but not _you_."

Robbie smiled as he leaned close, forehead resting on wavy bangs and soft skin, "What we fight Daisy, without people like you out there this world would be as bad as any Hell He has seen."

Daisy closed her eyes when Robbie leaned close, warm skin touching hers, "Then let's go raise a little Hell to remind them?"

"You just had to ask," Moving away Robbie cracked his chain as he set it aflame, swinging it he summoned a portal and held out his hand. Daisy smiled as she placed her hand in Robbie's, smiling a bit wider when he smiled back before leading her through the portal.

Jemma sighed, "They really are cute together."

"You do realize they are going off to beat up Watchdogs?" Mack asked, he was fine with it since Robbie would not be killing on camera since that would cause problems for S.H.I.E.L.D.

Fitz shrugged, "Doesn't change the fact Daisy seems almost like her old self since bringing Robbie on broad."

Jemma nodded, "And Robbie seems much more personable as well."

Mack sighed as he shook his head, "Just don't tell Yo Yo about their date or she'll be mad we didn't make it a double."

Jemma and Fitz shared a look before nodding, "Done."

 **A SEVEN NATION ARMY COULDN'T HOLD ME BACK**

I will do more with this, Date Night and YoYo finding out could both be funny. At the moment this is going to stay a One Shot, said that before, so if you want more tell me, easy right? All and all for a random idea I think this turned out all right. As always leave ideas, thoughts, etc before you leave please. Depending on Muses and read responses this will be updated in Dec most likely, faster if people really like or my Muses decide to work on this alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Banter in the beginning fighting near the end. Only planing on doing one more chapter of this but I have close to twenty other fics right now you can go read if you like my style. Hope to have chapter 3 up by February.

 **WarNinGs** : Some violence and language nothing that you wouldn't see on the show.

 **Aishi Say**

" _I'm going to Wichita  
Far from this opera for evermore  
I'm gonna work the straw_  
 _Make the sweat drip out of every pore  
And I'm bleeding, and I'm bleeding, and I'm bleeding  
Right before the __L_ _ord_

 _All the words are gonna bleed from me  
And I will think no more  
And the stains comin' from my blood tell me, _

_"Go back home.""_

Sensing a theme yet?

 **A SEVEN NATION ARMY COULDN'T HOLD ME BACK**

Daisy slipped her gauntlets on as she entered the kitchen, looking up when a mug was held out for her, "Bless you." Robbie chuckled softly as he reached for the second mug, "What, you have mad coffee making skills?"

"You are insane, one too many fists to the head," Robbie countered before sipping his coffee, he had been one of those fists once.

"Well at least I have avoided being run over," Daisy teased before taking another long sip, wondering if he could make flavored coffee too, or if she could talk him into learning to.

Robbie rolled his eyes setting his mug down in the sink, "Not like it is going to kill me."

Daisy frowned, sure Robbie could survive that, Hell he might have been the Rider both of those times. If she saw something like that coming at her and she was behind the wheel she sure as Hell would have tried. Watching him wash his mug she smiled, he really was a softie under all that stoicism just like May. In that end that was likely what had keep her on his side, not simply curiosity, or the need to save someone after failing Lincoln. She saw a good person suffering with their past and need someone to show them they could go back, to be a person again. "Still say May could manage it."

"Not planing to find out anytime soon," Robbie reminded his partner as he dried his hands.

"You learn so well, proud mom moment!" Daisy grinned when Robbie ignored her slipping on his gloves while trying not to do more then smile.

"Maybe caffeine was a bad idea," Robbie commented as he headed back to where the Gateway was kept, fiery rings startled the masses.

"Well I don't have the eternal fires of vengeance or whatever keeping me perky so bite me." Daisy yelped when Robbie gnashed his teeth at her, "Don't get drool on my uniform I only have so many clean ones."

"I think that is the girliest thing I have ever heard come out of your mouth, creepy," Robbie shivered as he pulled his chain free.

Daisy tapped a finger off her lower lip a few times in thought, it very well might have been not counting her play acting. Watching him create another portal she made a note to ask what it felt like to do that, create rather than destroy. Taking his hand she followed him feeling the power die behind her as he moved to unlock Lucy. Looking up she noticed one of the Dwarfs hanging around and she opened her palms for it, "Hey there little guy, come on."

Robbie glanced at the device Daisy set in her lap, tilting his head at it, "Ours?"

"Yeps, this little guy will record our awesomeness for Mack and Fitz to edit and leak," Daisy smiled amused by the idea still. Glancing at Robbie she frowned slightly, "You want to cover up that handsome face of yours or…?"

"Mack has that covered, he said it was a mask I wouldn't mind wearing and I think I can trust him." Mack was not a spy like some of the others, lying did not come naturally to him.

"Right you were all fuck Mace and his orders, he wasn't all bad," Daisy had liked the Framework version better, way less cheesy.

Robbie shrugged, "He could take a punch but he was no Coulson," Robbie would never have taken orders easily from Mace.

"No one is," Daisy knew exactly how Robbie felt, Coulson was her family and she could not ask for a better father. She was not sure what kind of guy Robbie's father had been, or how old he had been when he had lost his parents. Eli had been loved so she hoped that damn book turned him evil rather then he was an ass who really did not care he had been responsible for that horrible night.

Robbie nodded starting Lucy, the Team was a family and they had accepted him like a foster son, he was still not sure how he felt about that. They were good people, some stranger then others, but he was not sure he would not end up causing them more trouble then he was worth. Mace had some problems due to his prison kill and things were bond to get worst before they got better for enhanced humans who had no interest in signing the Accords. As long as his brother would become a target he would never sign them, nothing meant more to him then Gabe. Daisy was making herself comfortable as his second name on the list, she had powers and training Gabe did not, she could protect herself. Sighing softly he wished life could offer a few easy choices for once. Saving Mack from the Rider was not a choice at all, he could not do that to anyone decent. He wanted to stay with Daisy and the others, fighting but not always killing, being a hero rather then a murder, but was that selfish? Could tying himself to these people be their downfall later? He would have to have a good long talk with Coulson soon, hard choices needed to be made. Warmth at his knee drew his head slightly to the side, eyes locked on the road, "yeah?"

"What's bothering you huh? And don't bother with nothing because I won't buy it, you might as well just spill it." Daisy could tell from this expression his mind was somewhere dark, not that unusual for those with dark pasts really.

Robbie sighed softly, was now the best time to get into this? Daisy knew what being a liability to her friends was like so if anyone besides Coulson and May could help him it would be her. "What if I am only setting you all up for some terrible fall from grace down the road?"

"Fall from...Robbie what are you talking about? You even know how many times S.H.I.E.L.D. has had to pick itself up after taking a hit? Seriously it is like half of what we do, reminding the masses we are the good guys, or at least trying to be." It had happened a few times since Daisy had joined, and they were in the middle of it right now, not that Robbie was all the involved with all of that.

"Exactly, think of all the time wasted fixing your damn PR image you could have used to help people. Mace already had some trouble because of me why would Coulson be any different? I can't let you guys take the fall for me, the Rider is my burden to carry alone." Robbie could not allow good men and women to suffer because of his choices, not on that kind of scale.

"He may be yours Robbie but we care so you are not alone in this, not anymore. Believe me I know where you are coming from, I stayed away as Quake partly for that reason. You let Coulson worry about how to spin you like Mace did me, that is why he is in charge whether he carries the title or not." Daisy and the others followed Coulson because he was worth following, would always be worth following.

"I plan to talk to Coulson about it, we kind of had more pressing matters after I came back the second time." After dealing with the Darkhold Coulson had been busy with clean up duty so Robbie left him to it, keeping his head down in case word he had worked with S.H.I.E.L.D. had gotten out. Gabe had been happy to have him home, and there had been a lot of serious talking about what he had become and how he was changing for the better. The Rider was not as happy as Gabe but being promised the souls of people like the Russian helped to keep it inside his head and mostly quite. The last thing anyone needed was him hulking out, even if losing control now and then was liberating it was never a good idea with the Rider.

"He'll tell the same thing I did, we are with you as long as stick to killing bad guys only. Hey what happens if a good soul is touched by that fire of His?" Daisy had been wondering if Robbie's powers were as dangerous as hers could be if he missed, or was startled into making an attack. Robbie frowned at her but did not answer right away and she wondered if he did not know, he might not. "Well it kills evil souls but good souls don't go to Hell when they die unless dragged or owed to a demon right? Kinda tuned out a lot of the nun's lessons."

"That is not how other dimensions work, Simmons is not an evil soul, but the traditional Hell yeah," Robbie already knew most of the agents he had been working with were religious beyond Mack and Elena. Being raised with religious values, or by religious parents did not mean you would be, religious and spiritual beliefs were very personal things.

Daisy nodded, Jemma might have to spend a little time in Purgatory because of Ward but that was a far cry from Hell. "Coulson and Fitz too, I wouldn't mind seeing a nice one you know? If there are Hell dimensions then their must be some nice ones out there too right?"

"Seems like it but I doubt I will be seeing many of those unless they come under attack by something He really wants to burn." A few worlds had likely been wonderful places once upon a time but once world died it was best to leave it to its ghosts.

"Maybe Lady Sif will talk Thor into letting us visit Asgard one of these days? I mean we are nice mortals so it is not like we would break anything...on propose." In stories it always sounded pretty cool, and Thor might feel he owed Coulson for how Loki had run him through and all. Daisy was not above trying to guilt trip a god into a nice day off.

Robbie scoffed softly at that, "Good luck getting Coulson and May to take the same day off."

"If I can you have to come with, seems only fair," Daisy wanted Robbie to feel like he belonged, that they wanted him around even if a few of them were still not fans of the Rider.

" _If_ you can get those two to both leave Earth for a tour I'll be there, you'll have earned it." Robbie was fine with his presence being a prize for such hard work, it was it was good humored teasing after all. No one on Team Coulson considered him a prize or solely a weapon to be used and then locked away. Mace might have wanted that but he was dead, and it would not have been personal as he understood the man. Anyone willing to die to save a bunch of kids and teens was worth putting up some crap for now and then.

Daisy grinned, she could not be happier with his yes at that moment, his word was his bond and he had agreed even if they were half joking. "So going to do it and we are all getting capes!"

"I am not wearing a cape," Robbie informed her trying not to smirk, letting her play dress up with him might not be all bad.

"Heroes wear capes there, even antiheroes like us so yes you are," Daisy cooed knowing he was going to say no to a cape.

Robbie glanced at her, "And who is going to make me, you?"

"If Sif doesn't sure," Daisy shrugged, Mack would say something about a cape too she was sure of it.

Robbie considered facing off with a pissed warrior goddess, goddess or god you didn't get to be a respected warrior if you could not fight. If anything could hurt the Rider it would be a god, or godlike being like the alien Asgardians. "Would she even care how I was dressed as long as it was clean?"

Daisy frowned as she glanced down at her uniform, Sif did not seem the type to care anymore then May. "Maybe not but it would be rude, and I was taught not to be rude to gods."

"If she insists fine, no point seeing if the Rider can take a god over a cape." The idea was absurd, what had their lives become?

"I bet one would look nice on you, very heroic," Daisy knew neither of them considered themselves heroes but others did, and they might as own that.

Robbie groaned, "Enough you won already," glancing at Daisy he half smirked at her huff, she was adorable when she got all childish. "What color would yours be?"

"Oh..um...damn so haven't thought this though, I mean you'd get red most likely with the fire thing. I mean white for my name but I would get it dirty, maybe green for nature and all that...no clue how they decide that." Daisy did like green even if she had not worn a ton of it as Quake, she was back to being Daisy now. Frowning at the red dot Lucy was following she she looked up, "How do you know where you are going, can you see this map out of the corner of your eye or something?"

Robbie shook his head, maybe if she was holding it higher but the angles were all wrong. "The Rider is a soul collector, it can hunt sinners just fine."

"There was no one there to lock into on or whatever...was there?" Daisy did not like the idea of being spied on by some Watchdog sniper or whatever while trying to save her friends. If they had been there and had seen what Robbie had done they were would terrified of him just like Aida had been, and could not kill him with a shot to the head either.

"Sin carries a scent, all that poison rotting your soul, He can smell it and hunt sinners down like a wolf." Robbie had never really talked much about how his powers worked, the team did not need to know or had just never asked. It was enough for them he was willing to stand with them and keep the Rider in check as much as he could.

"Kay not going to lie that is kinda creepy but makes so much damn sense," Daisy shivered slightly at the idea of a demon sniffing out prey. "So guilt not tied to sin smells differently?"

"Yeah, you had the guilt but not the intent, also was the first to say they deserved it figures it would be someone who didn't." Daisy may be a thief but she was no killer, Robin Hood was hero and not the Rider's concern.

Daisy looked up from her screen and closed her eyes, it still meant a lot the big bad killing machine had let her go Robbie's influence or not. "If only the evil died young the world would be better off."

"He agrees with you," Robbie commented taking a hard left, "Grab the bag behind you I need my hands."

Daisy slipped her phone into the cup holder as she turned and snagged a duffel handle, hauling it into her lap she was a bit surprised it was so light, "What's in here, not tools?"

"No, Mack's present, he knew knew I would need it sooner rather then later." Robbie answered taking another sharp turn, lips curling in a bit of a snarl.

Daisy looked down when Robbie snarled, they had to be getting close by now. Pulling back the zipper she blinked for a moment before taking the helmet like mask in her hands. It was based off a full bicker's helmet, and was mostly black with some chrome lines along the side and back of the head. The face was a chrome skull, stylized with a lower jaw ending at the jaw line, metal teeth, vents for the Rider's flames to come from. White 'hero' eyes were fitted into the empty sockets of the skull hiding the fact Robbie had no eyes in Rider form. The helmet was intimidating and would make the flaming skull a legend people would dismiss if they had not seen the real thing. The Metal disks fitted over the ears likely had some sort of com system so Robbie could at least hear them in Rider form even if he could not easily answer. "Holly shit this thing is awesome looking."

Robbie risked a quick glance before making another turn and slowing as he singled out which warehouse they had run to, so many reeked of sin it would take a moment. - _Yes we will be back but for now we need to teach those fools what happens when they target innocents._ \- The Rider chuckled eerily in the darkness of his mind - _ **Good...that one**_.- Nodding Robbie parked Lucy, he would be back to clean up this place, as soon as he could and perhaps Daisy would be happy to join him again. Getting out of his beloved car he zipped up his jacket, tucking in the zipper before snapping the collar closed. "That one, for now."

Daisy came up beside Robbie as he zipped up his jacket ready for a fight, his for now pretty clear. "Hey you need someone to help pill up bodies just say so huh?" When Robbie nodded she nodded back before slipping the helmet on for him, he was not that much taller then she was she it was not hard to do. Seeing it in place was very different from seeing it in her lap, it was no real flaming skull but it was not something she wanted to see while running away. "Mack outdid himself, seriously you look great."

Robbie titled his head at her before looking up at the little drone, saluting it he jerked his thumb at the building behind him. He could see just fine through the white lenses of whatever they were, the fit comfortable and not restrictive, hearing was still clear. "I owe him a look under Lucy's hood for this, remind him."

"No problem, so He know how many are in there?" Daisy asked as Robbie moved to his trunk not sure what he needed since his chain was already on him.

"A dozenish," Robbie answered as he clicked open a case May had given him to make an impression, or use on LMDs.

"Great math from the demon," Daisy drawled crossing her arms as Robbie closed his trunk and she see clearly see what he had gone to fetch. A length of chain looked the same as his normal one really, chain was chain when you got right down to it. At each end was fitted a nasty looking double edged flat blade, "Um people remember?"

"For the doors, May said LMDs or making an impression and we have already covered why neither of us want to make that women mad." Robbie had been surprised when she had offered him a case but she said if Coulson and Daisy trusted him she would too. He was not about to mess up with those three showing such faith in him, he would prove he was worth it.

"May...damn Reyes you are the new me, so not fair." Daisy pouted before smirking, he was the guy so he should get a few presents like she had.

Robbie shook his head as he rolled his shoulders, it was time to go to work, "Stay behind me you are not bullet prof no matter how bad ass you are." Moving forward he began to swing the bladed chain tips, the Rider burning Itself free as they moved. Stopping the chains lashed out slashing the hinges as if they were butter, jerking back the they were sent forward to impale the doors before another jerk sent the doors flying to either side. Roaring as flames flared the Rider watched the mortals scurry for their guns, the few who already had them firing for all the good it would do them. Dropping the bladed chain the blunt one was freed with a metallic crack, flames erupting down it's length. Tilting Its metal encased skull the Rider studies the humans, not for the flames today. Stepping calmly forward the Rider ignored the bullets until one bounced off his eye, annoyed He growled. Flaring flames were the only warning given before the Rider surged forward with a roar, metal jaws separating in a cascade of flames.

Daisy hung back as the Rider took the initial hits her body could not shrug off. Her powers could send the bullets back but ricochet could be chaotic, and Rider seemed to just absorb them. Watching Robbie move like Jason was surreal, that mask flaring flames out the side of the mouth and the forehead was something out of a horror movie. When something set the Rider off she worried for a moment but running at them It knocked the guns away but did not kill, chain no longer lit. With the Rider the focus of all the guns she lined up her shots before letting her powers surge, not having to worry about vibrations hurting Robbie. Flames flared as her waves passed through them to hit the guns, so many little moving parts she could mess with. Smirking at the Watchdogs trying to fire useless guns she walked up to the Rider, staying mostly behind him. "Now how about you be good little boys and put those down before I do more then dislocate a spring or something hm?"

"Fuck you Bitch!"

"Wrong answer," Daisy corrected as she kicked sending he man flying as she had Robbie once, well farther since there was nothing that close for him to hit. "Now shall we try that again?" Masked men looked at each other before surging forward pounding on the Rider with gun butts. The Rider curling in on Himself before straightening, the humans going flying and staggering back as he roared annoyed. Flames shifted as the Rider turned to snort at the few men coming closer, head tilting when they dropped to their knees hands going on the back of their heads. "Now that's better, good dogs."

The Rider ignored the muttering humans as it survived the fallen, none were machines or screamed for the fires of Hell so loudly they had to be sent orders or not. Satisfied the mortals would receive enough justice for their crimes of sheer stupidity He nodded, chain returning to His chest like a sash. Head turned towards the small drone and He flared His flames at it, it backed away to focus on Daisy. Zip tying wrists was not something the Inhuman needed help with so the Rider retreated, His job done for the moment. Robbie sighed softly fully formed once more, glancing at Daisy he nodded, "They never have a good plan for it their guns don't work."

"Well I am fine with that, go get you chain clean up with be here soon and they will land on it," Daisy caught the nod as she finished, the others would not be getting up or the Rider would have pointed them out. Looking up she smiled at the crew, "All yours." Walking up to Robbie she patted his shoulder, it was feeling more natural to touch him like that. "Come on we might as well head back, get a jump start on our reports."

Robbie nodded as he walked up to Lucy, replacing the chain to its case before closing the trunk. The Rider was content to wait to come back, the truly wicked were not out just yet. Removing his helmet he set it on a black roof, "Our Reports?"

"Well you were there so what you saw and that, not a _report_ report like I need to do," Daisy corrected as she slipped back into Lucy.

Robbie shrugged as he passed her the helmet before starting Lucy, "You need to check in or something?"

"Nope Fitz-Simmons can see and hear everything that little guy did so they knew we are done and you enjoyed your new toys." Daisy checked her phone just to make sure she had not been texted anything while she had been busy. Nodding she set the duffel back in the back seat before leaning back, "Worst part of begin an agent is boring ass paperwork."

Robbie nodded as he drove in no hurry this time, "At least you don't have to file it."

Daisy groaned slumping, "Just shut up and drive Reyes, how can you say such horrible things?" At his soft laugh Daisy grinned, not such a bad way to end a mission.

 **A SEVEN NATION ARMY COULDN'T HOLD ME BACK**

No huge epic fight scene but with those two a dozen normal dudes with guns really wouldn't become one right? Hope you all enjoyed this little update with a few shout outs to Robbie's comic self, if not oh well can't please everyone.


End file.
